User talk:SolomanGrundy
Have you ever had to take care of a friend's pet while they were away on a trip? Well this is a story of one of those people. Lets call this friend Jeremy. Jeremy had a friend, Tom; they went to school together, the two of them were the best of friends. Tom lived down the street from Jeremy in a rural town out side of Watertown New York. Tom was on the school's football team, he was the right guard so he was a bit bigger then most. Tom was about 6 foot 7 inches, and about 350 pounds (or 158.75 kg). But Jeremy was not a athlete he was about 5 foot 9 inches 150 pounds (or 68.03kg) he was more of an "Actor". Even though the two were polar opposites they were the best of friends. They would play sports with the neighborhood kids. They would usually play football even though they knew it would be hard to win because of Tom. About mid Summer Tom was going to visit his family in Texas so he would not be able to take care of his animals. Tom had 3 rabbits, 2 dogs, and 4 horses all at his farm; so Tom was asking around if someone could take care of his animals. He asked Jeremy if he could help. Tom: "Hey Jeremy!" Jeremy: "Yo what up Tom?" Tom: "Hey I am going to Texas with my parents. And I was wondering if you could take care of farm while we're gone." Jeremy: "Sure but I'll have to ask my parents." Tom: "Oh my god man thank you, you are the only person I can trust." Jeremy: "Don’t sweat it man." So Jeremy asked his parents if he could help out Tom and they said yes. So Jeremy went to Tom's farm and Tom told him what to do for each animal. But then, Tom told Jeremy something weird. Tom: "So that is all the animals and how you take care of them." Jeremy: "Cool so twice a day, i come to take care of them." Tom: * with a worried look and a shaky voice * "Well that is not all." Jeremy: * annoyed * " What is the catch." Tom: "Well we have recently been getting animal attacks. So far we have lost 9 chickens, 6 cows, and 8 pigs." Jeremy: "What The F**k? What do you mean animal attacks." Tom: "Well we haven't seen the animal do it. That is why we are hoping you can help us." Jeremy: "Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Tom: "Oh thank you man. All we really need you to do is kill the thing killing our animals." Jeremy: "Okay. Do you know what it could be?" Tom: "Well Mom said it might be wolves, but Dad says it's most likely a bear." Jeremy: "Okay, so what do you want me to use to take out this animal?" Tom: "Okay * hands Jeremy a pistol and a rifle * this is the best we got. But we do have more up in the safe." Jeremy: "Okay, but you are going to have to teach me how to shoot." So Tom began to teach Jeremy how to shoot. He was doing well, until the day Tom was leaving. Tom: "Okay Jeremy, we are about to leave. Any last minute questions?" Jeremy " Ya. Where the ammo at?" Tom: "It's up stairs, down the hall, 3rd door on your left. The combination to the safe is 2-21-12." Jeremy: "Okay. I think that’s it, have a nice trip." Tom: "Okay by the way * while slowly leaving* remember; aim for the heart." So they leave Jeremy to take care of the animals and get the beast killing their pets. Tom said they would be gone for a week. It's the 3rd day and Jeremy is camping out on the roof of the ranch house waiting for the beast. It's now about 1:45 am and Jeremy is fast asleep when he was woken up by a loud sound; that was of a tree falling. When Jeremy realizes what the sound was, he picks up the rifle and yells. Jeremy: "WHO'S THERE?" There's no response; now Jeremy starts to panic. Jeremy: "Now who ever is out there, you better show yourself. I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it." Unknown: * in a whisper * "a gun a gun a gun a gun a gun. a big gun." Jeremy: "What was that. Who's there?" Unknown: * in a whisper * "run run run food run run run better run food run run run." Jeremy is now very aware of what ever it is. The beast is taunting him. Jeremy: "STOP PLEASE, JUST STOP." The voices start to trail off as if they are leaving into the woods. It is now morning and Jeremy is now scared to s**t. He decides to check the animals and all the rabbits are dead. 1 dog is missing and 1 horse is hurt. Jeremy decides to call the vets and call Tom. Jeremy: "Hey Tom. The thing was back last night, and sorry but all the rabbits are dead, one of the dogs are missing, and a horse has a gash down its back." Tom: "F**k. Dammit. Don’t worry it's not your fault it's the beast. I'll call my cousins to come help you. You remember them, right? John, Mike, and Gabe. Just tell them what happened last night and give them all a rifle." The oldest John, is also a football player with Tom. He stands 6 foot 5 inches about 350 pounds (or 158.75 kg). Mike the second oldest, is a lacrosse player. He stands 6 foot even at 247 pounds (or 112.03kg). And the youngest Gabe, stands 5 foot 2 inches only 100 pounds (or 45.35 kg). Jeremy: "Okay." Within the hour the cousins made it to the farm. John: "HEY ANYONE HOME?" Jeremy: "YES, *running to them* ya I'm here." Mike: "Well hello there friend." Gabe simply looks at Jeremy with contempt. Jeremy: "Well as Tom most likely said, we've been getting attacks recently. Only it seems to happen at night." John: "Okay so what's up with your encounters with this thing?" Jeremy: "Well around 1:45 am I heard a loud crash and I started to hear whispers." Gabe: "What did it say?" Jeremy: * lying * "I couldn’t make it out." John: "Okay so far we know that it can and will kill large animals; * sarcastically * and it can talk ." Jeremy: "Yes, I swear to God." John: "Okay lets see if we can't get this thing to come back tonight." And then they all enter the ranch, and Jeremy starts to hand out rifles. Mike: "Why do we have rifles if this thing can kill a horse?" Jeremy: * shrugging * "I can't find any shotguns." John: "Well lucky for us I brought a few with us just in case. Gabe if you can, * Gabe starts to leave the house * Hey take Jeremy here with you." The two leave for John's car. Gabe: "So what did you see last night?" Jeremy: "I couldn’t see anything. I only heard whispers." Gabe: "So what did they say?" Jeremy: "Don’t tell the others, but all I heard was ' a gun a gun' and it would repeat. It did say at one point 'he thinks it can hurt us' and after that it just left." Unknown: " a car a car a car they think they will live a car a car a car." Gabe: * yelling * "WHAT THE F**K." John and Mike start to run out of the house twords the two at the car. John: "What. What is it?" Gabe and Jeremy studder out: "a- A v - v - voice j - j - just sp - sp - spoke to us." John: "What the hell are you talking about?" Off in the distance they hear a loud yelp of a dog. John: "Where did that come from?" Jeremy: "In the woods." John: "Mike, grab the shotguns and lets go." Jeremy: "What about us?" John: "Your coming with us." Gabe: "No. No way man." John: "Gabe come on man. Do you want to stop the curse or not?" Jeremy: "Wait, WHAT do you mean a curse? I did not sign up for this man." John: "Yes you did. When you said you would take care of the animals you were bound to this curse and until this thing is dead all of our pets and soon love ones are in danger." Jeremy: "Wait, Wait. Give me a minute." John: "Okay just a minute. We need to kill this thing and fast." So the hunt begins. They are hunting an old Folk Tail. After 4 of 5 hours John and Jeremy find a den, of what is believed to be the home for this thing. John radios Mike and Gabe, to tell them they may have found the things home. John: "Mike, Mike you there?" * static * John: “Mike, Mike you there?" Mike: * in a whisper * "John is that you?" John: "Yes it's me brother, what is wrong?" Mike: "John the thing it got Gabe man. In one move it cut him in half and began to eat his guts. Then it stopped and turned its head to look at me. The thing is hideous.' John: "Mike, what dose it look like." Mike: "It looks like...” * Screaming is heard over the radio * John: " * quietly * Mike; Mike you there? … Mike? … * half shout * Mike you there? * nervous* Oh my god. Not Mike too. * screaming *GOD DAMNIT! “ * radio cuts out * Jeremy: "John I heard the scream come from the cave." John: "Well we need to go in and get them." Jeremy: "Dude you heard that Gabe is dead and Mike probably just got killed. We need to get more people to help." John: "What the fuck man you want to get more people to get the curse?" Jeremy: " NO but you know what I mean we cant do it by our self." John: " I don’t care if you are with me or not I'm going to get my brothers." Jeremy: " Okay Ill help you lets go." So John and Jeremy enter the cave knowing that they might not make it out. John: " Jeremy you still with me?" Jeremy: * in a whisper * " yes yes yes." John: " Are you okay man?" Jeremy: * in a whisper * " yes food yes food yes food." John: " Jeremy?" *SCREAM of agony and pain ring out through out the woods.* Thing and Jeremy: " food precious food precious food precious." Unknown: " Good my children but we are going to need more if we are going to live." SolomanGrundy (talk) 16:08, November 30, 2014 (UTC) SolomanGrundy Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SolomanGrundy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:08, November 30, 2014 (UTC)